Jurassic Park Tyrannosaurus battle royale
This is Ishan a.k.a Shall-I's fifth what-if death battle, and also his first battle royale. Description The greatest dino stars of the Jurassic Park franchise are ready to clash! Time to find out who's the ultimate king (or queen) of the dinosaurs! Interlude Wiz : The Jurassic Park franchise is easily the most iconic fiction series featuring dinosaurs. What you get when you bring them into our world. Boomstick : And just imagine this combination : the most iconic dino series AND the most iconic dinosaur! That's right, Tyrannosaurus Rex! Wiz : And today we are putting the franchise's main starring T-Rexes against each other. Rexy, the nostalgic and extremely popular old girl. Boomstick : The Bull T-Rex, the pissed off poppa. Wiz : And the young T-Rex from JP3, the Spinosaurus-fighting sub-adult. Boomstick : He's Wizard and I am Boomstick! Wiz : And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Rexy Wiz : When dinosaur blood was found in mosquito amber fossils, John Hammond got the idea of cloning dinosaurs and creating a dino park known as...you guessed it, Jurassic Park. Boomstick : BUT as you all know, things went horribly wrong when the dinosaurs broke out. Especially considering a freaking T-Rex was in there too! Wiz : This T-Rex's real name was Roberta, but you fans call her...Rexy. Rexy crosses her fence and roars. Boomstick : She spent most of her screen time terrifying the sh*t out of everyone and eating some assholes, but eventually proved she was an anti-hero, not a villian by killing the dreaded raptors. Wiz : That's not the end of it either. 22 years later, she made a grand return in Jurassic World and with help, overthrew the Indominus-Rex. And in Jurassic World : Fallen Kingdom, she was saved from Mt Sibo's eruption alongside the other dinosaurs and eventually, along with them, entered the mainland. Boomstick : Which really makes me concerned about humanity's fate. Rexy roars at a lion, who roars back. Wiz : Being a female T-Rex - females of that species were larger, you know - Rexy is massive. She is about 42 feet long and weighs about 7 tons. Boomstick : Even for her size, she is pretty damn strong! She's easily demolished a car, effortlessly smashed through a Spinosaurus skeleton and during her fight with the I-Rex, she's partially smashed small buildings! Yes, yes, I said ''small'' buildings. In the novel, she's even picked up cars in her jaws and casually flung them into trees! Wiz : Her most impressive feats however are demonstrated when she fought the Indominus. She's grabbed her opponent and flung her around like a ragdoll!!! Don't forget that the I-Rex weighed something like 9 tons. Boomstick : And unlike the real T-Rex, she is quite a sprinter, as shown in that damn awesome chase scene! She can keep up with a car for a short distance, and her top speed has been clocked at about 30 mph. That's 1.5 times faster than the scientificly accurate Tyrannosaurus! Wiz : She's pretty durable too. She's tanked savage attacks from the I-Rex, who could partially demolish a gryosphere and kill an Ankylosaurus and Apatosauruses. And in Fallen Kingdom, Claire Dearing had to apply some effort to pierce her hide with a syringe. Boomtick : Indeed, in that same movie Rexy was tased multiple times and came out fine. You are tempted to tase me, aren't you, Wiz? Wiz : Truthfully, yes. Boomstick : Well, now we are even. Wiz : Perhaps Tyrannosaurus Rex's most terrifying characteristic was its insane bite force. This was of 12,800 pounds. Don't forget that T-Rex had 50 thick, strong 1 foot teeth, built for crushing. This meant that T-Rex could easily crush its adversary's - or helpless prey's - bones with its bite. Rexy is no exception. You can see how easily she can crush humans, raptors and the necks of large dinosaurs. A Carnotaurus charges at Claire, Owen and Franklin, but is unexpectedly ambushed by Rexy, who crushes his neck. Boomstick : Too bad the arms aren't nearly as impressive. Look at them, puny things. Wiz : Don't be fooled, Boomstick. It's now known that T-Rex arms were actually much stronger than they seemed like. They could lift up to 450 pounds each. Boomstick : I see. Also, Rexy's great age means that she is very experienced. Wiz : Right, this can be seen in the several battle scars on her face. With her experience, Rexy proved a formidable opponent for a super hybrid designed to be more powerful than her - the Indominus Rex again. Boomstick : As if all this wasn't deadly enough, T-Rex had expert senses. While Jurassic Park doesn't show the binocular vision, we can safely say that Rexy has the strong sense of smell. Sadly, it's not nearly as strong as that of a real T-Rex, but I guess that would mean Alan Grant would have been pretty much finished when Rexy's nose touched his hat. Wiz : Speaking of Rexy's limits, like Boomstick said, Rexy and the other JP T-Rexes don't exactly have the superb eyesight of their real life counterparts. And while her arms are certainly stronger than they look, they still aren't much help in battle, other than stabilization. Boomstick : While her age has gifted her with experience, it's also worn her down. Wiz : That's right, she was almost killed by the I-Rex, and the job would have been finished if Blue hadn't intervened. Plus, being a T-Rex, she's not the kind of creature who can quickly jump to her feet after falling. Boomstick : But there's a good reason she's considered the icon of the JP franchise...and the queen of Isla Nublar. Rexy roars over Isla Nublar. Bull T-Rex JP3 T-Rex Intermission Wiz : All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick : It's time for a death battle!!! Death battle Conclusion Advantages and disadvantages Polls Note : It turns out that 'Buck T-Rex' is just another nickname for the bull. In your mind, replace the 'buck' in these polls with 'JP3 T-Rex'. But please DO NOT edit the polls. They would start all over again. Who are you rooting for? Rexy Bull Buck Who do you think would win? Rexy Bull Buck Anyone Rexy or Bull Rexy or Buck Bull or Buck Can't decide Trivia Next time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ishan a.k.a Shall-I Category:Battle Royales Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Book vs Movie' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Jurassic World vs Jurassic Park' Themed Death Battles Category:'Reptiles' Themed Death Battles Category:"Lizard" Themed Death Battles Category:“Movie Monster” themed Death Battles Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles Category:Work in progress Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:LincolnDisaster19